realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lantros Perani
Human male fighter Weapons Bardiche+1, Master work Luenturn Hammer, throwing axe, light crossbow Full plate +1, ring of protection+1 amulet of natural armor+1, sliversheen cmw potion, sunrod, antitoxon Initial training: Mercenary, Initial training: Mercenary, Weapon training: Polearms Skill and hard work, Weapon aptitude, Grind the teeth: 4/day, Heroics: Ignore impediment 1/day Weapon focus: Bardiche, combat expertise, combat reflexes, improved trip, short half, fury's fall, power attack Appearance At a casual glance, Lantros is a heavy shouldered man of medium height, on the stocky side. It takes a more perceptive look to see the wide shoulders, bulging arms and muscled legs. He walks steadily but remarkably light for someone of his physique, and thus people easily take him to be just stocky. His hair is a reddish dark brown, usually trimmed in a military, practical fashion. He is clean shaven but sports long sideburns, which accentuate his boyish features. Lantros has a somewhat square face, with large brown eyes, a straight nose and a large mouth which usually sports a knowing smirk. When he smiles he looks like a mischievous boy. Lantros manages to dress both expensively and somewhat slovenly. He likes knee-high extravagant leather boots, brown and dark grey loose fitting trousers and large leather leather belts with large buckles. When he has to dress more expensively (something he loves to do), he also favors body fitting stiff doublets with muted gold, dark burgundy and brass embroidery, over white chemises with large cuffs and fluffy collars. He enjoys wearing jewelery, as they are both portable as wealth and stylish (to his mind). He is rarely seen without an expensive earring with a red stone, mercenary style, and two intricate silver rings, one each hand. Personality Disposition: theatrical, cynical, flippant, insouciant, irreverent, worldly, unconcerned, congenial, reserved. Character: adventurous, adaptable, opportunistic, calculating, materialistic, live and let live, unscrupulous, cunning, curious, a survivor. Character Traits Observant (Sense motive a class skill, +1) Reactionary (+2 to initiative) History Lantros comes from the small town of Evercreek, on a small barony in the River Kingdoms. He was the second son of a retired Tandorian mercenary turned innkeeper names Moras. Lantros seemed to have inherited both his father’s wanderlust and his physique, but his small town had very little to offer him besides the life of an innkeeper. Life was harsh and difficult, and many were the times that the Perani could just barely make ends meet. Moras was a gruff but caring father. However, after Lantros' mother dies when he was 13, Moras had difficulty keeping three sons in line. Moras taught Lantros the basics of weaponry and fighting, as he did with all his sons, but Lantros was the only one who seemed to have the aptitude for it. By the time of his sixteenth birthday, Lantros was determined to escape his small hometown by any means possible. He thus, joined the first mercenary company that passed that way. Fortunately, the company involved was the Black Helmets, an almost honorable company that specialized in polearm warfare. Armed with only his father ’s old chain shirt and his bardiche, Lantros fought in many small skirmish among barons, dukes, even bandits. Over the next 8 years, he followed the company from campaign to campaign, returning to his hometown only sporadically. He picked his more advanced martial skills and tricks on the way, managing to survive each time, often just barely. He saw places and witnessed deeds that made him a cynic and a pragmatist. On the same time, it dawned to him that he had become quite good at what he did. Even experiences soldiers had a hard time keeping up with him and many lieutenants sent the neophytes to him to show them the ropes. By the time he was 26, he had got sick and tired of moving from place to place, throwing his money in taverns and inns and fighting meaningless wars for scheming nobles. He left the company, treated himself to the best depravities Taldorian gold could buy and then set to find work that his specialized skills could take care of. For a stiff fee, of course. For the next years, he tried the life of the specialized adventurer, and discovered that he quite liked it. The dangers were far too many, but so where the profits. He did not often find companions that he could trust, though, so he hired himself as a specialized fighter. He would really like to find something more permanent. Category:Humans Category:Fighters